Encontrado el momento
by sunshineandsunflowers
Summary: ¿Qué habría sucedido si el nombre de Prim nunca hubiera salido en la cosecha? ¿Habría averiguado Katniss los verdaderos sentimientos de Gale? Cuando el deber se lleva a la madre de Gale a otro distrito, ¿significará algo el tiempo extra que pasarán juntos? ¿O tomará el destino otro camino? Autora: Sunshineandsunflowers. Traductora: Amanda Stryder Hawthorne.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Estoy esperando en la roca en la que Gale y yo solemos quedar todos los domingos por la mañana. Y él llega tarde, algo nada sorprendente.

—¡Hey, Catnip!

Por fin está aquí.

—Hey—digo mientras él toma asiento junto a mí. —He cogido un par de conejos de las trampas que dejamos ayer—comento.

—¡Genial! ¿Puedo contarte algo?—pregunta Gale.

Estoy un poco preocupada por lo que pueda preguntarme, pero probablemente tan solo quiere despotricar sobre el Capitolio de nuevo, como siempre.

—Por supuesto—le respondo.

—¿Has visto los carteles colgados por la ciudad que dicen que el distrito 10 necesita agricultores?.

Sé lo que Gale va a hacer. Puede que no haya nada romántico entre nosotros, pero él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo, mi único amigo de verdad.

—Si...

Debe ver mi expresión de pánico, porque rápidamente añade:

—¡No voy a marcharme! Pero mi madre está pensando en ello, irse un par de meses...

¿Hazelle ejerciendo la agricultura? Realmente no puedo imaginarlo; pero sé que nuestra caza últimamente ha sido escasa. Si mi madre no estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo como doctora, probablemente iría tras ella.

—Oh...

No puedo creer que eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Sí, sé que es una buena idea, pero voy a echarla de menos—admite.

—Bueno, Claro, pero... ¿quién va a encargarse de los niños?

—Yo, supongo. No empiezo a trabajar en las minas hasta dentro de un par de meses.

Es verdad. El pasado mes, al tener Gale 18 años, se graduó en el colegio. Y ahora es su turno de trabajar en las minas. Y en lo único que puedo pensar yo es en él volando en pedazos, tal y como les sucedió a nuestros padres. Es cierto, puede encargarse de los niños...

—Pero eso es muy duro, mucho trabajo. Conseguir que se despierten por la mañana, asegurarte de que Rory y Vick lleguen a tiempo a clase—le digo.

Posy solo tiene cuatro años. No es lo suficientemente mayor como para ir al colegio. Gale tendría que cuidarla durante todo el día.

—¿Y qué pasa con Posy? No puedes traerla con nosotros a cazar.

No es que me importara tenerla aquí, pero estoy segura de que los bosques la asustarían. Y ella podría ahuyentar las presas.

—Bueno, tendré que hacerlo. Ella estará bien. Necesita aprender a manejarse y sobrevivir—Gale dice mientras se ríe. Yo no puedo dejar de sonreír.

—Todo va a ir bien...—Gale me asegura. —De todas formas, algún día podría ser padre. A lo mejor de esto puedo sacar algo de experiencia—dice Gale con una sonrisa.

—Bien, pues hazlo—le digo, un poco más brusca de lo que quería. No quiero niños. Nunca voy a correr el riesgo de ver a mis hijos caminando hacia la cosecha, su sentencia de muerte. Ni siquiera quiero casarme.

—¡Lo haré!—repite Gale. Brusco y áspero. Genial, he arruinado este perfecto y precioso día de caza haciendo que Gale se enfade.

—Vamos a cazar—digo tras un minuto de silencio

Después de una hora más o menos cazando, nos las hemos arreglado para disparar a tres conejos y dos ardillas, junto a cuatro peces con nuestra red en el lago. Cuando volvemos a la ciudad, nos lo repartimos y decidimos intercambiar el conejo que nos sobra en el Quemador: el viejo mercado negro. Sae la Grasienta nos da a cada uno un par de monedas, y un cuenco de su famosa sopa de perro salvaje a cambio del conejo. Mientras Gale y yo volvemos a la Veta, no puedo dejar de pensar que va a necesitar ayuda con los niños cuando Hazelle se marche.

—Hey, si necesitas ayuda con los niños mientras tu madre esté fuera, tan solo dímelo—le digo, dudando de que vaya a aceptar mi ayuda.

Nunca he sido buena con los niños, pero sus hermanos (Rory, de diez años; Vick de ocho y Posy de cuatro) siempre han sido casi como una familia para Prim y para mí.

—¡Gracias! Estoy seguro de que te lo pediré. Posy me ha estado suplicando que os invite a pasar la noche a Prim y a ti—dice Gale con una sonrisa.

—¡Eso sería genial!…

No puedo discutirlo.

Prim y yo hicimos una fiesta de pijamas hace un par de meses. Nos quedamos despiertas hasta pasada la medianoche jugando a viejos juegos tontos y haciendo algunas palomitas que Gale y yo conseguimos negociando el día anterior. Fue divertido, y yo pocas veces me divierto.

—Así que... ¿Cuándo va a marcharse tu madre?—le pregunto.

—Bueno, ella dijo que si al final se marchaba, lo haría en el próximo tren, que sale el martes—me dice Gale. Eso es pasado mañana. Tan solo dentro de tres días.

—Oh. Eso es pronto.

—Sí, lo es. Creo que a ella tan solo le preocupo yo, por tener que cuidar los niños por mi cuenta—admite Gale. No puedo dejar de sentir una punzada de culpabilidad. ¡Maldita sea!

—Bueno, no los cuidarás tú: estaré aquí para ayudarte—digo con una sonrisa. Ayudarle con los niños es lo menos que me apetece hacer, pero es mi mejor amigo. No puedo fallarle.

—¡Gracias! Se lo diré a mi madre. Puede que así se sienta mejor—asiente.

—Puedo pasar la noche con vosotros si ella quiere.

¡No tengo ni idea de dónde ha salido eso! Normalmente no soy el tipo de persona que ofrece tales proposiciones. Creo que incluso mi idea a sorprendido a Gale. Alza las cejas ligeramente y tan rápido que apenas lo noto.

—Eso sería increíble. Vamos a hablar con ella—responde. Lidera el camino hacia su casa, en el lado más alejado de la Veta.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Después de un par de minutos caminando, llegamos a la casa de Gale. Es cálida y acogedora. Con dos viejas mecedoras oxidadas en el porche y una vieja tabla de lavar. A medida que nos acercamos, vemos a Hazelle sentada en una de las mecedoras, tejiendo, con Posy dormida en la otra silla.

—Hola, Katniss—me saluda Hazelle con la sonrisa más cálida que puede darme.

—Hola—le digo. Siempre me ha gustado Hazelle, a diferencia de mi madre. Cuando su marido murió en el mismo accidente de mina que el mío, ella no se alejó de su familia. Estando embarazada de posy, ella encontró trabjao haciendo la colada para algunos de los ancianos del distrito. Ella quería enviar a Rory a recoger la colada, pero Gale me dijo que, al parecer, nadie necesita sus servicios más, dejando a Hazelle sin trabajo.

—Mamá, ¿has decidido si vas a coger ese trabajo durante un par de meses?—pregunta Gale mientras toma asiento en las escaleras del porche.

—Todavía no estoy segura...—responde Gale con un ligero suspiro. —Necesitamos el dinero extra. Tan solo me preocupas tú, Gale.

No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por ella. Debe ser horrible tener que alejarse de sus hijos durante tanto tiempo.

—Katniss se ha ofrecido a quedarse aquí mientras tú estés fuera para ayudarme a cuidar a los niños—dice Gale con una sonrisa enorme.

—Oh, Katniss, eso es muy amable por tu parte, pero es pedir demasiado—responde Hazelle.

—No me importa, señora Hazelle. Será divertido. Pedo llevar a Rory y a Vick al colegio. Y ayudar a Gale a despertarlos. ¡No me importa!

En realidad, sí. No me puedo creer que me haya ofrecido a esto.

—¿Pero no le importará a tu madre?

—Oh, no, no le molesta—le aseguro.

Nunca le pregunto a mi madre nada antes de hacerlo desde que ella prácticamente nos abandonó cuando mi padre murió. Yo tomé las riendas de la casa. Siendo una madre para Prim, pero también teniendo que encargarme de nuestra economía. Me vi obligada a usar las técnicas de caza que mi padre me había enseñado para mantenernos a Prim y a mí, y a mi madre viva. Ella dijo que ahora está "bien", pero me molesta que ella se alejara de nosotras. Nunca dejo que haga nada por mí. Sé que debería perdonarla, como Prim ha hecho, pero no soy el tipo de persona que perdona.

—Exactamente, ¿cuánto tiempo te marchas?—pregunta Gale. Yo me estaba preguntando lo mismo.

—Tres meses. Sé que tú... y Katniss vais a cuidar de ellos. Tan solo estoy preocupada por Posy—admite Hazelle. Posy continúa lejos del mundo en la mecedora. Por la forma en que está sentada podrías pensar que está muerta, si no fuera por el suave ronquido que escapa de ella. No puedo dejar de reír en voz baja.

—Ella estará bien, mama. Yo estaré aquí. Y ella tendrá a Katniss si necesita...—Gale se detiene unos segundos, pensando sus siguientes palabras—...ese instinto maternal—dice al tiempo que me mira. Debo de haberme perdido en mis pensamientos porque Gale está dándome codazos en el hombro.

—Eh.. ¡Sí! Ella va a tenerme aquí—le aseguro a Gale. Suelo consolar a Prim después de un mal sueño, así que no puede ser muy diferente, ¿no?

—Bueno, pero solo si tu madre está de acuerdo, Katniss—acepta Hazelle.

—Sí, sé que ella estará de acuerdo. Ella no puede prohibirme ayudar a alguien, sobre todo si se trata de vosotros—digo con una sonrisa.

Y es cierto. A Prim y a mí nos enseñaron desde una temprana edad que siempre tienes que ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten. Prim siempre ha sido mejor en eso que yo.

—Bueno, está bien. Supongo que lo anunciaré en la cena—finaliza Hazelle.

—¿Dónde están Rory y Vick?—pregunta Gale.

—Están dentro, diseccionando una rana muerta que han encontrado—responde Hazelle con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Tanto Gale como yo nos reímos. justo en ese momento escuchamos un grito que proviene del interior de la casa; entonces, sin lugar a dudas, oímos la risa de Rory. La puerta principal se abre y aparece Vick, cubierto de sangre y de tripas de rana. Se puede oír la risa de Rory desde fuera. Gale y yo pronto nos unimos a las risas de Rory ¡Puede que sea divertido! _Intenta pensar en positivo, Katniss, trata de pensar en positivo_.

—¿Qué te ha hecho tu hermano?—pregunta Hazelle mientras se sienta mucho más erguida en la silla. Rory se ha unido a nosotros en el porche, todavía riéndose.

—¡Oh, no quieras saberlo, mamá!—responde.

Vick, al ver que Gale y yo nos estamos riendo, frunce el ceño, lo que provoca más risas por nuestra parte. Ahora Posy se ha despertado y coge una de las tripas que culgan de Vick.

—Aghhh.

—¡No toques eso, Posy!—dice Hazelle. Pero no hay ningún titubeo en su sonrisa. —Ves a ducharte, Vick; y Rory, ve a tu habitación.

Después de que los dos (llevando a Posy con ellos) se hayan marchado, ella se echa a reír.

—Bueno, los dos vais a estar bastante ocupados—nos dice Hazelle a Gale y a mí.

Y así lo estamos...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

El martes llega rápido. Gale me dijo que fuera cuando quisiera. Ese día me despierto un poco más tarde de lo normal. Como tengo dieciséis años y estoy en las clases avanzadas, tan solo tengo que ir al colegio de miércoles a viernes. Mientras me desperezo rápidamente, reparo en la figura que duerme junto a mí. Prim ha debido de tener un mal sueño y se ha metido en la cama conmigo en mitad de la noche. Compartimos la misma habitación, pero dormimos en camas separadas.

Rápidamente, deslizo mis piernas fuera de mi cama y me visto. Un par de vaqueros viejos y una camiseta de manga corta negra junto a mis botas de caza. Supongo que tendré que llevarme algo de ropa para mi estancia en casa de los Hawthorne, aunque vivamos a siete casas de distancia. Tomo mi antigua y abandonada bolsa de caza y meto un par de prendas extra y ropa interior. Escucho a Prim bostezar. Camino hacia donde está durmiendo y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Buenos días, Bella Durmiente—le saludo con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días—me responde Prim.

Desde que mi padre murió hace cuatro años, he sido para Prim más una madre que una hermana, siempre asegurándome de que esté bien alimentada, de que se acueste a su hora, vistiéndola y preparándola para ir a clase.

—Es hora de prepararse para ir a clase, calabacita—le digo. Ella siempre odia que la llame calabaza, pero ella también lo usa conmigo.

—Ya voy, ya voy...—dice con el ceño fruncido.

Después de que Prim se vista y yo termine de llenar mi mochila con un par de artículos más que puedo necesitar, siento sus bracitos delgados rodear mi cintura.

—Te quiero, Primmy.

Es cierto, ella nunca sabrá cuanto la quiero.

—Yo también—dice Prim.

—Vamos a clase. ¡Llegarás tarde!

Ella suelta nuestro abrazo. Le doy un rápido beso en la cabeza, agarro mi mochila y bajamos las escaleras. Nuestra casa no es muy grande. Tan solo tiene una pequeña cocina y una mesa para comer en una sola habitación. Otra es una sala de estar, con una chimenea. Nuestra madre duerme en una pequeña habitación que hay junto a la cocina, el lugar donde ella pasa más tiempo.

Prim y yo, al llegar a la cocina (el lugar donde llevan las escaleras) vemos a mamá sentada en la mesa, desayunando.

—Buenos días, chicas. He hecho un poco de mermelada de fresa. Si queréis está en la encimera—nos saludó.

—Gracias, mamá—dijo Prim mientras corría a darle un abrazo a nuestra madre.

Escuché un pequeño silbido detrás de mí. El viejo Buttercup, el pequeño gato de Prim que me odia. Y yo tampoco puedo decir que lo aprecio mucho. Poco después de que mi padre muriera, Prim llego a casa del colegio con su nuevo gatito recién nacido. Ella explicó que lo había encontrado cerca del colegio. Ella me pidió que nos lo quedáramos. Como mi madre continuaba ajena a la vida, yo tenía la última palabra respecto al tema. Por supuesto, dije que no; pero odio disgustar a Prim. Ama, literalmente, a los animales.  
Al final le dije que podía quedárselo, pero esperaba echar al gato de casa y decirle que no volviera. Hice exactamente eso, y regreso a casa antes de que Prim volviera del colegio. Intenté ahogarle en un charco, pero no era lo suficientemente profundo. Así que me dí por vencida. Desde entonces, el gato me odia, y yo a él.

—Márchate de aquí, gato estúpido—le digo.

Por supuesto, Prim corre hacia Buttercup y le resguarda en sus brazos.

—No seas tan duro con él, Katniss—me dice Prim con el ceño fruncido.

Yo tan solo cambio de tema. No me gusta que Prim se moleste conmigo.

—Venga, vamos. ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!—Prim deja con cuidado a Buttercup en el suelo, que me sisea.

Prim va hasta mamá y le da un beso.

—Ten un buen día en el colegio—le pide mamá.

—Lo tendré—responde Prim. Yo simplemente me quedo mirándola.

—Katniss, vas ha ir a ayudar a Gale después de dejar a Prim, ¿no?—me pregunta mi madre. odio que finja que se preocupa por mí.

—Sí. Me pasaré de vez en cuando—le respondo. Aunque mi madre ya cocina, me preocupa que vuelva a marcharse de nuevo como lo hizo una vez, dejándonos a Prim y a mí solas.

—Vale, cariño. Os quiero.

—También te quiero, mamá—le responde Prim.

Yo permanezco en silencio. Prim es la única persona que amo con toda seguridad. Y no soy del tipo de personas que expresan mucho sus sentimientos. Otro buen motivo por el que no debería casarme nunca.

—Vayámonos—le pido a Prim, y salimos de casa.

La escuela está a tan solo cinco minutos de la Veta. A mitad de camino nos encontramos con Gale, que lleva a Vik y a Rory al colegio y a una Posy llorando en sus hombros. Hazelle debe haberse marchado ya. Pobre Posy...

—¡Hey, Catnip!—me saluda Gale en cuanto les alcanzamos.

—¡Hey! ¿Acaba de marcharse tu madre?—le pregunto.

—Sí, antes de que Posy se despertara. Para evitar esto—dice Gale inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba, señalando los lamentos de Posy. —Aquí estamos..."—dice bajándola al suelo mientras caminamos. —...Intentando hacer magia por ella.

Siempre he tenido un vínculo especial con Posy. Gale me dijo una vez que ella dijo, "¡Quiero ser como Katniss!". En mi mente yo dije: _no, no quieres._

—¡Hey, Posy!—la llamo mientras pongo una mano en su espalda y ella camina lentamente tras sus hermanos.

—Hey—dice, apenas audible a través de sus sollozos.

La cojo en brazos. Es increíble lo ligera que es a pesar de que solemos traer algo de comida extra.

—Hey, Posy, ¿sabes una cosa?—intento animarla un poco.

—¿Qué?—pregunta mirándome.

—¡Voy a dormir contigo mientras tu madre esté fuera! ¡Será divertido!—digo, obteniendo su atención inmediatamente

—¿De verdad?—pregunta.

—De verdad—le respondo. —¡Incluso voy a cocinar para ti!

Nada más terminar de decir esas palabras, Rory, Vick, Gale e incluso Prim empeizan a reír. Es cierto. Nunca he sido muy buena cocinera. Una vez estuve cerca de quemar la casa por dejar un paño demasiado cerca de los fogones. Y en esos momentos, los Hawthorne aun no estaban. Mis palabras deben haber atraído muchos recuerdos.

—Hey, tan solo no quemes la casa—me pide Rory. Su comentario hace que todos rían aun más, incluso a menos la he animado con mi vergüenza.

Llegamos al colegio cuando las risas se pagaron.

—¡Ten un buen día, Primmy!—me despido.

La señora Mildred abre la pequeña puerta para que puedan entrar.

—Buenos días, Katniss y Gale—nos saluda. De todas las profesoras de Prim, ella es mi preferida.

—Buenos días—le respondemos Gale y yo.

—Que tengáis un buen día—nos desea la señora Mildred. Siempre está alegre.

—También usted—dice Gale. En cuanto se aleja, Gale se gira hacia mí y Posy, que sigue en mis brazos.

—Mi madre estaba un poco disgustada por tener que marcharse esta mañana—comenta Gale con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento, Gale. Pero estoy segura de que tres meses pasan muy rápido. Al menos no se ha perdido la Cosecha de este año.

Tuvimos nuestra cosecha anual el pasado mes para Los Juegos del Hambre, una batalla a muerte televisada. Cada distrito entrega un chico y una chica entre los 12 y 18 para luchar, y solo un vencedor puede volver. Es la forma con la que el Capitolio nos recuerda la generosidad que nos brindan, sobretodo después de los Días Oscuros.

Esta cosecha fue la primera para Prim, pero por suerte su nombre no ha salido. Tampoco conocía al tributo masculino. No es que tenga muchos amigos.

—Supongo que tienes razón—asiente Gale, sacándome de mis pensamientos. —Eh, tengo un par de monedas. Vamos a ver si Sae la Grasienta tiene algo de sepa." dice Gale.

No puedo discutirlo, estoy hambrienta.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

—Hola, Gale y Katniss. Ah, y a ti también hola, Posy —nos saluda Sae la Grasienta mientras caminamos hacia el mostrador que tiene en el Quemador.

El Quemador es un viejo mercado donde la mayoría de la gente se dedica al comercio ilegal. Pero con los años se ha vuelto más famoso. Afortunadamente, nuestros agentes de la paz no son muy estrictos con las leyes. Es más, no es nada extraño encontrar a un par de ellos por aquí.

—Buenos días, Sae —responde Gale—. ¿Nos das algo de esa sopa deliciosa?

Estoy deseando que lo haga. Mi estómago ruge fuertemente por un segundo. Y estoy segura de que también he oído el de Posy.

—Lo siento, acabo de vender el último cuenco. ¿Tenéis algo de juego? Podría haceros algo para vosotros— dice Sae.

—Lo siento, pero no hemos ido a cazar esta mañana —confiesa Gale.

Ojalá hubiéramos ido.

—Reese estaba vendiendo algo de fruta antes. A lo mejor aun le queda algo.

—Vale. ¡Gracias Sae! —se despide Gale.

—De nada —dice Sae la Grasienta con un guiño.

Sae me cae bien. De todos los compradores del Quemador, ella siempre es la mejor; nunca trata de sellar un trato injusto. Después de cazar, mi padre solía traerme aquí y me enseñaba a negociar. Tras su muerte, me tomó un tiempo volver a empezar a cazar por mi cuenta. Y cuando lo hice, regresé al Quemador. Sae la Grasienta fue quien mejor me acogió. No es que se vea normalmente un niño de doce años negociando por su cuenta en el Quemador. La gente veía en ello una oportunidad de aprovecharse de mi edad y mi situación. Y Sae nunca lo hizo.

Posy y yo seguimos a Gale hacia el puesto de Reese. Ella es una mujer bajita de pelo negro que está en los treinta. Resulta bastante atractiva para su edad. Siempre vende las frutas y verduras más frecas de su huerto. Hoy tiene a su hijo de dos años correteando y desordenando la parte trasera del puesto.

—Hola —saluda Gale a Reese, que está intentado atrapar a su hijo.

—Oh, hola —nos dice por encima del hombro. Al final, consigue atrapar al pequeño. —¿Puedo ayudaros en algo, chicos? —nos pregunta mientras coloca a su hijo en la cadera.

—¿Cuánto pides por estos dos plátanos? —pregunta Gale.

—Oh, dos monedas cada una —responde.

Tengo dos monedas de sobra, y Gale también. Las dejamos sobre el mostrador y cogemos los plátanos.

—Gracias.

Nos dirigimos hacia donde Sae ha colocado un par de mesas y sillas para comer nuestro desayuno. Posy se sienta junto a mí. Tras pelar su plátano, Gale le da la mitad a Posy, que está ahmbrienta.

—Toma, también puedes comerte parte de la mía —le digo a Posy después de partirle un trozo.

—¿Qué piensas de los tributos de nuestro distrito? —me pregunta Gale.

Odio los Juegos del Hambre y todo lo relacionado con ello. Ver como los habitantes del Capitolio escogen a sus tributos favoritos e incluso apuestan por ellos hace que me ponga malísima.

—No lo sé. La verdad es que no he prestado mucha atención. No conocía a ninguno de los dos —admito. —¿Y tú?

—Hablé con la chica una vez antes… —se detiene. —Un par de veces —añade.

—Oh…

La verdad, nunca me he puesto celosa cuando Gale habla sobre otras chicas.

En ese mismo instante se nos acerca Darius. Es uno de los agentes de la paz más jóvenes, no mucho más mayor que Gale. Su cabello pelirrojo desordenado le hace destacar entre la mayoría de los hombres jóvenes del distrito 12.

—¡Hey, hola! —dice, mirándome principalmente a mí. Nunca le he considerado un amigo, pero siempre habla conmigo cuando me ve.

—Hey —respondo.

—¡Estás muy guapa hoy! ¿Nuevo maquillaje? —cuestiona. Siempre está lanzándome cumplidos.

—No, no uso maquillaje —replico.

¿Quién puede permitirse los escasos productos que se venden en el Quemador? El maquillaje solo me recuerda a los monstruos del Capitolio, con su maquillaje y ropas brillantes y llamativos.

—Oh, entonces belleza natural, ¿eh? —dice con una sonrisa. —Debería marcharme. Si el jefe me pilla vagueando, probablemente me pateará el…— Repara en la presencia de Posy, sentada detrás de mi. —… El… Me pateará por detrás. ¡Adiós! —se despide mientras se marcha.

Miro a Posy, que está riéndose. Después, vuelvo la mirada a Gale. No puedo obviar su ceño fruncido. Me mira como si…

—No sabes qué decir cuando un chico coquetea contigo, ¿verdad? —comenta Gale. No puedo creer que diga algo así.

—¿Quién? ¿Darius? Él solo es amistoso, siempre ha sido así —afirmo. Si eso es coquetear, entonces el coquetea con todas las chicas del Quemador.

—Soy un chico, Catnip: sé cuándo un chico esta ligando —me dice.

"Oh, cállate. ¿Debería importarte?" pregunto, dándome cuenta al instante de que no debería haber dicho eso. Nunca ha habido nada romántico entre nosotros dos; pero, aun así, no debería haberlo dicho.

—No, pero me preocupo por tus sentimientos —replica.

Yo tan solo pongo los ojos en blanco. No sé por qué saca este asunto ahora. No es como si fuera la primera vez que Darius ha… "coqueteado" conmigo cuando Gale estaba por alrededor. Él incluso me ofreció intercambiar un conejo por uno de sus besos una vez. Supongo que puedo ver que estaba ligando conmigo…

—¡Katniss tiene novio! —grita Posy, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No tengo novio —le aseguro, acariciando su mejilla. Es solo una niña.

—Bien, porque Rory dice que Gale y tú os vais a casar algún día! —dice Posy sonriendo. A Gale también debe tomarle esto por sorpresa, porque los dos nos atragantamos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Posy, es suficiente! —la calla Gale.

No puedo creer que ella diga eso. No, espera: no puedo creer que Rory diga eso. No puedo decir que no haya pensado en nosotros de esa forma. Estoy segura de que todos en el Quemador piensan que un día acabaremos juntos. Pero Gale es un amigo demasiado cercano como para pensar en él de otra forma.

Somos amigos, y es todo lo que seremos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Mientras caminamos a casa de Gale, no puedo hace otra cosa más que pensar en las palabras de Gale…

"…_Me preocupo por tus sentimientos."_

Pero por supuesto que él se preocuparía por mis sentimientos, ¿no? Yo también me preocupo de los suyos. Aunque su voz parecía teñida de dolor.

En ese momento nos encontramos con Madge, justo antes de entrar en la Veta.

—Hola, Katniss. Gale —nos saluda Madge.

Es la hija del alcalde. Nunca he tenido muchos amigos, aparte de Gale; pero hay veces que hablo con ella. Está en el mismo curso que yo, así que nos vemos bastante. No puedo negar que es guapa, con su pelo rubio largo y rizado y sus bonitos ojos azules.

—Hola, Madge —sonrío.

—Te estaba buscando. Tu madre me dijo que no estabas en casa —dice.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme que quiere. Tan solo he ido un par de veces a su casa por diversión.

—Oh, estoy ayudando a Gale con sus hermanos mientras su madre está fuera. ¿Necesitas algo?

Veo a Gale ofrecerle una de sus sonrisas amables.

—¡Oh, es genial. Y muy amable por tu parte, Katniss! —me alaba. Siempre es fina, amable y alegre, justamente las tres cosas que a mí me faltan. —En realidad, mi padre quería saber si tenías más fresas —me pregunta.

—No tengo más. Pero lo tendremos en cuenta —le confirmo.

Su padre, el alcalde, tiene un gran vicio con las fresas, y paga muy bien por ellas. Debe de ser el tipo más rico del distrito, mientras que el resto nos morimos de hambre. La gente fallece constantemente por hambrunas. Es triste. Todavía hay noches en las que Prim y yo nos acostamos con los estómagos vacíos.

—Muchas gracias, Katniss. ¡Ha sido bueno verte!

—A ti, Madge —respondo.

Ella envía una rápida sonrisa hacia Gale y Posy y se marcha. Después de un par de segundos, escucho a Gale soltar un bufido.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto.

—Nada. Su padre necesita preocuparse más por la gente hambrienta y menos por sus preciosas fresas —dice Gale en voz baja.

Si no está despotricando contra el Capitolio o contra los juegos y lo injustos que son, despotrica contra el gobierno de nuestro propio distrito.

—Venga, vámonos —dice sin responderme.

Después de hacer la colada y conseguir que Posy se acueste para echarse la siesta, Gale se dirige fuera para realizar una caza rápida, esperando cazar una ardilla o dos para la comida. Mientras doblo lo que queda de la ropa, reparo en una foto de su padre que hay colgada en la pared. Camino hasta ella, sorprendida de lo mucho que alguien puede parecerse a otra persona. Si Gale tuviera veinte años más, podrías pensar que son gemelos. No puedo evitar sonreír. Nunca conocí a su padre, pero Gale me dice que no era muy distinto al mío.

En ese instante, escucho como alguien llama a la puerta. Rápidamente voy y abro, y veo a Tomo con cara de pánico, uno de los antiguos compañeros de Gale y su amigo.

—Oh. Hola, Katniss ¿Está Gale en casa? —me pregunta mientras cambia el peso de un pie a otro.

—No, se acaba de marchar —le digo.

No hay duda de la urgencia que muestra su lenguaje corporal. Nunca he sido de las que se fijan en los gestos, pero es evidente su nerviosismo.

—Oh, oh, vale —frunce el ceño—. ¿Sabes cuándo volverá? —me pide.

—No debería tardar mucho —respondo.

Normalmente a Gale no le toma mucho tiempo conseguir un par de ardillas en la linde del bosque.

—Vale. Volveré pronto —anuncia. Apenas ha terminado de decir la frase cuando echa a correr por la carretera. Cierro la puerta, preguntándome que narices sucede.

Sean cuales sean las noticias, no pueden ser buenas…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Gale no tarda mucho en entrar por la puerta con una ardilla y un pez.

—Tom ha estado aquí buscándote. Parecía algo importante —anuncio mientras deja el juego en la encimera de la mesa.

—¿En serio? Me pregunto qué quería...

—No estoy segura. Dijo que volvería más tarde.

Espero que más tarde sea pronto. Tengo un inquieto presentimiento respecto a las noticias que traerá.

—Oh, vale. Me las he arreglado para conseguir una ardilla de la trampa que dejé ayer. Fui al lago y encontré esto en nuestra red —dice mientras sostiene en alto el pez.

—¡Genial!

—Está bien, tú eres la mujer. Se supone que tienes que ser la cocinera —dice, dándome esa sonrisa pícara que siempre usa conmigo cuando está bromeando.

—Solo porque sea una chica no significa que sepa y/o pueda cocinar —contesto con un tono áspero.

Él tan solo se ríe, coge una cerilla y enciende un pequeño fuego en los fogones de la cocina.

Mientras estoy quitándole la piel a la ardilla, veo a Tom por la ventana de la cocina corriendo hacia la casa. Gale le abre la puerta antes de que llame.

—¡Gale! ¿Has oído las noticias? —pregunta Tom sin respiración. Decido que me quedo despellejando a la ardilla en vez de ir.

—No, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunta Gale.

—¡Han cambiado la fecha en que los nuevos reclutas empezamos en las minas!

Apenas se le puede escuchar a través de un agitada respiración. Dejo escapar el aliento, reparando en que estaba aguantando la respiración.

—Oh. Bien, ¿cuál es la nueva fecha? —pregunta Gale.

No parece muy molesto. Pero me doy cuenta de que está muy erguido.

—¡El sábado! —contesta Tom.

Eso es dentro de cuatro días, y Hazel no estará aquí para entonces.

—¡Pero se suponía que no seríamos reclutados hasta dentro de cuatro meses! —replica Gale. Puedo notar la preocupación en su voz.

—¡Lo sé! Las peticiones de carbón del Capitolio están aumentando, por lo que los mineros tienen que hacer turnos más largos. Supongo que quieren que entremos cuanto antes para que no trabajen durante tanto tiempo —le cuenta Tom.

Yo dejo la ardilla de lado para escuchar con más atención.

—¿Por qué piden más carbón? —cuestiona Gale. Es increíble cómo pensamos lo mismo.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo yo? Queman el carbón para tener electricidad; pero tal vez tiene algo que ver con los juegos del próximo mes —sopesa Tom.

¿Cual será la próxima arena para que sea necesario tanto carbón? Cada año la arena es un poco diferente de la anterior. Puede ser en cualquier lugar: desde un páramo helado a un caluroso desierto.

—Tal vez —responde Gale.

—Tengo que marcharme, Gale. ¡Todavía tengo que decírselo a Rye! —grita Tom mientras corre hacia la calle.

Gale cierra la puerta, y solo entonces pone su atención en mí. Se podría decir que estaba estresado con la carga de tener que cuidar a sus hermanos, pero ahora es realmente cuando lo muestra. Gale siempre ha procurado no mostrar sus emociones mucho, al menos no a mi alrededor. Pero cuando abro mis brazos, no duda en aceptar mi abrazo.

—Todo va a estar bien, Gale —le aseguro—. Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte.

Siento sus brazos, sus fuertes brazos, apretándose alrededor de mí. Sé que Gale no estaba ni un poquito emocionado por bajar a las minas. Y yo diría que los meses extra que tenía eran para disfrutar de todas las cosas que valían la pena.

En ese momento, la cabeza de Posy se asoma desde la parte más alta de las viejas escaleras de madera que guían a la habitación que comparte con su madre. No hay ninguna duda de la enorme sonrisa socarrona que hay estampada en su cara cuando nos ve a Gale y a mí. Su cabeza desaparece rápidamente.

—Lo sé, Katniss —dice Gale después de un par de segundos.

Sé que no está bromeando, no cuando me llama por mi nombre real. Deshace el agarre que tiene alrededor de mí, pero no retrocede. Después de varios segundos de silencio, susurra:

—Solo estoy asustado.

No le devuelvo la mirada. ¿Gale? ¿Asustado? Sus palabras me dejan perpleja. Pero a mí también me asustan las minas. Es el lugar donde nuestros padres murieron. Es el lugar donde muchos murieron... y mueren.

—Todo va a ir bien, Gale. Sé que será así —trato de tranquilizarlo—. Es normal estar asustado —le digo.

Sin embargo, no soy buena con las palabras. No puedo prometerle que no va a salir volando en pedazos. Tiemblo al imaginar la situación.

—No voy a ir —decide Gale sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¡No voy!

Finalmente, nuestras miradas se encuentran.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Odio hacer esto. Consolar a la gente. Nunca ha sido uno de mis talentos, pero no puedo quedarme simplemente aquí de pie sin hacer nada.

Me acerco y me siento junto a Gale. _Vamos_, me digo a mí misma.

—Gale —digo posando una mano en su espalda—. Todo va a ir bien. Lo sé.

Mirándome, Gale dice:

—Gracias. Gracias por ser una buena amiga conmigo.

Me doy cueta de que solo tiene ligeras lágrimas en los ojos. No está llorando tan fuerte como pensaba.

Tan solo sonrío. Él toma la mano que he apoyado en su espalda entre las suyas. Un escalofrío me recorre. No, no, no, NO. Gale es un amigo. Eso es todo lo que el será. Y no tengo por qué sentirme así. ¿Pero por qué me he estremecido ante su contacto? No. ¡Simplemente, no!

Rápidamente, aparto mi mano dándole una breve sonrisa, y vuelvo a centrarme en despellejar la ardilla.

—¿Pasa algo, Catnip? —me pregunta Gale, sorprendiéndome y provocando que tire la navaja. Golpea el suelo, y suena cómo se rompe.

—No, todo bien —digo recogiendo la navaja y dejándola en el fregadero.

—No me mientas.

—¡No lo hago!

Pero lo estoy haciendo. ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Gale de esa forma? ¿Acaso le gusto de esa forma? Si es así, no lo muestra mucho. Posy vuela por las escaleras y corre hacia mí, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Está preparada la comida ya? ¡tengo hambre! Después de comer, ¿podemos ir a jugar fuera? No, espera. ¿Podemos jugar a las cartas? —se decide al fin. Habla tan rápido que me cuesta entenderla.

Después de un almuerzo rápido de ardilla y pescado, hacemos un par de tareas: barremos la cocina y el porche, recogemos la habitación de los chicos y jugamos un par de rondas de _"Go, fish"_ con la vieja y descolorida baraja de cartas, que prácticamente se cae en pedazos. Es increíble, Posy gana todo el rato. Pronto, son las tres de la tarde, hora de recoger a Rory, Vick y Prim del colegio.

—¿Catnip? ¿Te importaría ir tú a por ellos? —me pide mientras guardamos las cartas—. Tengo que hacer un par de cosas —dice.

—Claro —respondo.

Me pregunto qué tiene que hacer. Hemos hecho todas las tareas.

—¡Quiero ir! ¡Quiero ir, Katniss! —dice Posy.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para decirle que por supuesto cuando Gale interviene.

—No, Posy. Necesito tu ayuda aquí, por favor.

Posy, después de dejar un largo y dramático suspiro, acepta.

Mientras camino hacia el colegio decido que, como tengo un par de minutos de sobra, me voy a pasar por la panadería. A lo mejor puedo encontrar algo para que los chicos y Prim compartan. Tan solo tengo una moneda, pero tal vez el panadero se sienta generoso. Es otra de las personas que me gustan. E alto, está en los cuarenta y es de hombros anchos. Es agradable y educado. le gustan mis ardillas, y nunca hace tratos injustos.

Abro la puerta, y la pequeña campanilla resuena sobre ella. Normalmente no nos podemos permitir mucho en la ciudad, pero espero tener suerte. Camino hacia el mostrador y reparo en que el hombre que está de espaldas no es el panadero, sino uno de sus hijos.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayu... —dice dándose la vuelta. Cuando me ve, la sonrisa que ya tenía se hace más ancha. —...darte en algo?

Inmediatamente, un viejo recuerdo regresa.

_En la tarde que conocí a Peeta, hace 4 años, la lluvia caía como una cortina helada. Había estado en la ciudad, tratando de vender algunos viejos trapos de bebé de Prim en el mercado público, pero no había tenido suerte. A pesar de que había estado en el Quemador en varias ocasiones con mi padre, estaba demasiado asustada como para aventurarme en ese lugar rudo y difícil solo. La lluvia había empapado la cazadora de mi padre, y me dejó helada hasta los huesos. Durante tres días, no habíamos contado nada más que con un poco de agua hervida con antigua hojas de menta que había encontrado en el fondo del armario. Cuando el mercado cerró, estaba temblando tanto que se me cayó el paquete de ropitas de bebé en un charco de barro. No lo recogí por temor a desmayarme y ser incapaz de volver a ponerme de pie. Además, nadie quería esos trapos._

_No podía volver a casa. Porque en casa era mi madre con sus ojos muertos y mi pequeña hermana, con sus mejillas hundidas y los labios agrietados ... Mis manos estaban vacías de esperanza._

_Me encontré a mí mismo tropezando por un camino lleno de lodo detrás de las tiendas que sirven a los ciudadanos más ricos. Los comerciantes vivían sobre sus negocios, por lo que prácticamente me encontraba en sus patios traseros. Recuerdo los contornos de las tierras del jardín aún no plantadas, una cabra o dos en un corral, un perro empapado atado a un poste, encorvado y derrotado sobre el almizcle. Cualquier tipo de robo se castiga con la muerte en el Distrito 12. Pero se me ocurrió que podría haber algo en los contenedores de basura, y era un juego justo ... Por desgracia, los contenedores acababan de ser vaciados._

_Cuando pasé por la panadería, el olor del pan recién hecho era tan abrumador que me sentí mareada... Me quedé hipnotizado por el olor. Levanté la tapa de cubo de basura de la panadería y lo encontré completamente vacío. De repente, una voz me gritó y alcé la vista para ver a la esposa del panadero, que me decía que marchara. Mientras dejaba con cuidado la tapa en su sitio y retrocedía, me fijé en él. Un chico con el pelo rubio. Lo había visto en la escuela, estaba en mi curso. Entraron, pero él debía haber estado observándome. Al comprender que no tenía nada que llevar a casa, me hundí finalmente. Me apoyé en un viejo manzano detrás de los cerdos._

_Hubo una charla en la panadería y escuché a la mujer gritar de nuevo y el sonido de un golpe. Unos pies chapotearon hacia mí a través del barro. Era el chico. Tenía dos hogazas de pan quemadas que debía haber tirado al fuego. Su madre estaba gritando "¡Da de comer a los cerdos, criatura estúpida!" Empezó a arrancar trozos del pan quemado y a tirarlos hacia los cerdos. El chico nunca me miró. Echó una última mirada hacia la panadería, asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa; entonces, lanzó un pan en mi dirección. El segundo lo siguió rápidamente. Y después, regresó al interior de la panadería, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Al día siguiente en la escuela, me di cuenta de que me estaba mirando. Iba a darle las gracias, pero nunca lo hice._

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —vuelve a preguntarme, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me doy cuenta de que deben dolerle las mejillas. Nunca he visto una sonrisa tan grande y cálida antes.

—Eh... Mmm, sí —tartamudeo un poco—. ¿Estaba preguntándome si tienes algo por esto? —le pregunto, dejando la moneda en el mostrador. Él la mira con el ceño arrugado.

—Mmm, dame un segundo —dice, suprimiendo otra sonrisa deslumbrante.

Mira a su alrededor en la panadería, como sí estuviera , otra vez, asegurándose de que no hay moros en la costa. Entonces, desaparece rápidamente tras la cocina. Momentos después, regresa.

—Galletas con pepitas de chocolate recién horneadas —dice, sin dejar de sonreír. Pero sus siguientes palabras me toman por sorpresa—. Cortesía de la casa.

Nunca dejaré de deber algo al chico del pan.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Gracias. Esas deberían ser mis siguientes palabras. Pero le contemplo mientras él envuelve cuidadosamente la galleta en una telilla y la desliza hacia mí. La sonrisa de su rostro provoca que una inesperada calidez me recorra el cuerpo.

—Gracias —digo, sabiendo que necesito agradecerle algo más. Pero, ¿iba a recordarlo después de cuatro años? Probablemente ni sabe que soy la misma chica.

—De nada —me dice sin que su sonrisa desaparezca.

Oigo la campanilla de la puerta, que anuncia la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Rápidamente meto la galleta en vuelta en mi bolsa de caza y me giro hacia la puerta. La chica que entró está en el mismo curso que yo. Sin embargo, no soy capaz de ponerle un nombre a la cara. Al pasar a su lado y abrir la puerta para marcharme, escucho a Peeta decir:

—¡Hola, Delly!

Delly. Ese debe ser su nombre.

Rápidamente, corro hacia el patio del colegio. Ahora sí que llego tarde. La señora Mildred está viendo a los niños salir.

—Hola de nuevo, Katniss.

—Hola —saludo—. Hoy también vengo a por Vick y Rory.".

—Vale.

La escucho llamar a los tres. Mientras agarran sus mochilas, ella vuelve a dirigirme la palabra.

—Katniss, estaba esperando poder preguntarte algo, si no te importa.

Me pregunto qué puede ser. Espero que Prim no esté en problemas. Ella no suele causar ninguno.

—Claro, adelante —le pido.

Va a ser sobre Prim.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tu padre te traía con él para enseñar canciones a los distintos cursos. Antes de que fueras lo suficientemente mayor como para ir a primaria? —me pregunta.

Lo recuerdo. Siento un dolor agudo en el pecho. Es un recuerdo de mi padre que no he revivido desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Si que lo recuerdo, en su mayor parte —respondo.

Algunas partes son confusas. Debía de tener menos de cinco años. Es difícil recordar mucho de ese periodo de edad.

—¡Genial! Estamos intentando conseguir el programa musical con el que tu padre nos ayudaba. Cuando murió, de alguna manera se desvió... —Yo escucho intensamente. —... y nunca lo hemos vuelto a tomar. Quería saber si te gustaría ayudarnos con ello —continúa—. No habría anda mejor que otro Everdeen para mantener la tradición...

Estoy estupefacta. Apenas he cantado más desde la muerte de mi padre. Solo en algunas ocasiones para consolar a Prim después de una pesadilla o una tormenta.

—No tendrías que venir todos los días lectivos, por supuesto. Sé que aun tienes tus clases. Podríamos pagarte. No mucho, pero sí un poco —añade tras un breve momento de silencio.

Mientras, Rory, Vick y Prim se han unido a nosotras. Escucho la voz de Prim:

—¡Deberías hacerlo, Katniss! Tienes una voz preciosa, y sabes un montón de canciones. —Sus siguientes palabras son las que me pillan por sorpresa. —Sabes que papá estaría orgulloso de ti.

Lo estaría. Le haría sentirse muy orgulloso. Amaba la música. Y le encantaba enseñar canciones a otros, especialmente a Prim y a mí. Incluso las canciones más tontas que no tenían ningún sentido. De repente, otro viejo recuerdo me arrastra.

_Fue antes de su muerte. Yo tenía cinco años, creo. Prim acababa de cumplir uno. Hasta donde puedo recordar, mi madre no estaba en casa. Estaba sentada en la sala de estar, haciendo coronas de princesa con las viejas viñas que mi padre trajo del bosque. Le miré mientras se sentaba junto a mí, llevándole tan solo un par de segundos posicionar sus largas y musculosas piernas. _

—_Hey, pequeño guisante, ¿quieres aprender una nueva canción tonta? —me preguntó. _

_Yo dije que sí, por supuesto. Durante la siguiente hora, me enseñó una canción sobre un conejo que corría por los bosques y golpeaba a los ratones en la parte superior de las cabezas. _

_Nunca olvidaré su rostro, su risa cuando me olvidaba de la letra. Nunca se enfadaba, incluso cuando me molestaba conmigo misma de lo mal que lo hacía._

—_Solo sigue intentándolo —decía mientras se reía—. Lo estás haciendo perfecto, pequeña._

_Su risa_

De repente, vuelvo a la realidad de nuevo, y las lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis ojos. Miro a la señora Mildred, que espera pacientemente.

—Yo... Eh... Voy a necesitar algo de tiempo para pensarlo.

Habría dicho rápidamente que no si Prim no me hubiera dicho eso.

_"Papá estaría orgulloso."_

—Por supuesto —dice ella—. Lo entiendo. Que tengáis un buen día.

Después de las despedidas de los niños, estamos caminando por la Veta y decido darles una sorpresa con la galleta. Esperaría a estar con Gale y Posy para compartirla con ellos, pero eso apenas nos dejaría un mordisquito a cada uno.

—¡Mirar, chicos! —les digo mientras caminamos, sacando la galleta bien envuelta de mi bolsa de caza. —Tenéis que compartirla —digo, entregándosela a Prim.

Ella la desenvuelve, y todas sus bocas se abren de la sorpresa. Los tres me dan gracias al unísono. Dividen la galleta y se la comen mientras continuamos caminando.

—Prim, le dije a mamá el otro día que se asegurara de que hay comida para ti. Dijo que va a hacer algo con el conejo para comer —le digo a Prim a medida que nos acercamos a nuestra casa—. Voy a cazar mañana después de clase, así que os traeré más juego —añado.

—Vale.

Me da un rápido abrazo y desaparece en el interior de la casa. Me marcho con Rory y Vick y un corto camino hasta su casa.

Mientras nos aproximamos, no hay duda de la columna de humo que sale de la chimenea. Gale debe haber encendido un pequeño fuego en la chimenea. Entramos en casa, yo la última, y me golpea el olor más increíble y delicioso. Gale tiene una olla... de algo cocinándose en el fuego.

—¡Hey, chicos! —saluda Gale. Está cortando en dados algo en la cocina, con Posy subida a un taburete ayudando. —¿Qué tal las cla...?

Vick le interrumpe.

—¿Qué estás cocinando, Gale? ¡Huele increíble! —comenta.

No puedo protestar. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que he olido algo tan bueno como esto. Me acerco hasta estar junto a Gale. Veo que está cortando una gran variedad de verduras. Algunas de ellas no las he probado en años.

—Estoy haciendo una cena especial para esta noche —dice Gale triunfante—. Esta mañana cuando estaba cazando, me encontré con una cría de cerdo. Parecía que tenía una herida en una pata. Le disparé y pensé que haría una especie de guiso con ella. Cocinarlo durante un par de horas —nos cuenta—. Y entonces, volviendo a casa, vi a Reese llevando todas las verduras que no vendió... —En mi cabeza, pienso que nadie podía permitírselas.—... Así que le pregunté si las cambiaría todas, si no algunas, por la mitad del cerdo. Y aceptó —dice Gale, de nuevo totalmente alegre, obviamente orgulloso de su trabajo.

Me alegra verle feliz después de las malas noticias de esta mañana.

—¿Así que me has estado escondiendo todo esto? —pregunto. —¿Esta mañana?

—Quería darte una sorpresa —admite Gale.

Normalmente no me gusta ningún tipo de sorpresa.

Pero creo que esta sorpresa puedo soportarla.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Esa noche no puedo dormir. No sé si se trata de mi estómago y lo sorprendentemente lleno que está por primera vez en meses, o porque Posy está roncando a mi lado, manteniéndome despierta. Para tener cuatro años... es ruidosa. Intento ignorar sus ronquidos pensando en la cena y lo que nos hemos divertido. ¡El cerdo que Gale cocinó estaba increíble! Hacía mucho tiempo que no probaba algo así. Teníamos mucho, así que invitamos a Prim y mi madre. Jugamos a juegos tontos y bebimos té de menta hasta que fue la hora de que Prim y mamá ser marcharan y nos acostáramos.

Los ronquidos y un repentino movimiento de Prim interrumpen mis pensamientos. A pesar de que la cama es grande, se las arregla para golpearme la espalda con los brazos. Rápidamente y en silencio deslizo mis piernas fuera de la cama. El repentino frío nocturno primaveral me golpea en las piernas desnudas. Tan solo llevo un pequeño camisón amarillo. Ni siquiera cubre mis rodillas. Mientras me aparto el pelo de la cara recuerdo que me deshice la trenza. Unos rizos oscuros caen más allá de mis hombros. Nunca llevo el pelo suelto, incluso para dormir.

En silencio, pero no lo suficiente como para que la madera del suelo cruja, camino de puntillas hacia las escaleras, decidiendo ir a la cocina para beber algo más de té. Tal vez me ayude a dormir. Mientras desciendo por las escaleras, le veo. Gale está sentado en la mesa de la cocina con una taza entre sus manos, mirando al vacío. Parece feliz, pero al ser su mejor amiga puedo ver el dolor y la preocupación de sus ojos. Decido volver a subir las escaleras. Todavía no me ha visto, pero, ¿por qué iba yo a evitarlo? Antes de hacerlo, me ve.

—Hey, Catnip —dice sin el tono feliz que estaba usando antes.

—Hey —digo mientras bajo las escaleras del todo.

Me acerco a la cocina y veo el té recién calentado, junto con una taza limpia, como si estuviera esperando que alguien se fuera a unir a él. Después DE echarme mi té, me siento frente a él. Me sonríe. Le sonrío.

Incómoda.

¿Por qué me he sentido tan... incómoda a su alrededor últimamente?¿Ha sentido él lo mismo? No puedo dejar que el silencio se alargue mucho más. Estoy a punto de agradecerle la cena (aunque ya lo hice), pero él se me adelanta.

—¿No puedes dormir? ¿Posy te mantiene despierta? —pregunta con una sonrisa. Yo me río.

—No. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

Y sí, Posy no estaba colaborando nada.

—No lo sé —responde. Al final me mira a los ojos antes de continuar. —Supongo que tengo muchas cosas en mente.

Sé que todavía está preocupado por ir a las minas este sábado.

—Gale, sé que todo va a ir bien en las minas. Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. Física y mentalmente.

A pesar de que es cierto, no tengo ni idea de dónde me han salido esas palabras.

—No es por eso —dice.

Pero, ¿qué podría ser si no? Estoy sin palabras. Así que, pasados nos segundos, añade, finalmente mirándome a los ojos:

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el futuro?

Aquí vamos, despotricando contra el Capitolio. Me pregunto qué se le está pasando por la mente.

—¿Panem?

Nuestro país. No sé por qué pregunto eso. ¿De qué más podría estar hablando?

—No —responde.

Entonces, ¿a qué se refiere?

—La verdad es que no sé de qué me estás hablando —admito. Reparo en el leve tono de ira de mi voz. ¿Por qué estoy enfadada?

—Sobre nuestras vidas, Katniss. La mía, la tuya, la de Rory, la de Vick, la de Posy, la de Prim —dice.

Vuelvo a enmudecer. De nuevo. Honestamente, no puedo decir que piense mucho en el futuro. Todo lo que siempre he pensado era en mí, sola durante toda mi vida. Y Prim, casada, con una familia feliz. Eso si nuestro nombre no sale en la cosecha.

—¿Por qué te estás preocupando por eso esta noche? —le pregunto.

De todas las cosas que hay (las malas noticias que escuchó esta mañana y la increíble y divertida noche que hemos tenido todos), ¿por qué está pensando precisamente en esto?

—No lo sé —responde. Puedo notar la ira creciendo en su tono—. Supongo que porque cada vez soy más mayor. Es momento de empezar mi vida como "adulto".

Permanezco en silencio.

—Lo siento —dice, volviendo a bajar el tono de voz—. Siempre olvido que todavía no tienes dieciocho años. Desearía que mi padre estuviera aquí para hablar conmigo.

Es la primera vez que oigo a Gale prácticamente diciendo que echa de menos a su padre. Por supuesto que lo hace. Yo también lo hago. Pero es algo de lo que nunca hemos hablado entre nosotros.

—Sé que le echas de menos. Y sé que estaría orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido. Yo lo estoy.ç

Guau. ¿Por qué he dicho eso? Quiero decir, es cierto. Pero, ¿por qué diablos he soltado esas palabras?

—Gracias, Catnip —dice.

Agarra una de mis manos. De buen grado le permito sostenerla. Y es en ese momento cuando siento ese temblor de nuevo. Pero no es un temblor de frío y desagradable. Es casi cálido. Y acogedor. ¿Por qué, aún así, lo odio? He tocado a Gale montón de veces. Una vez me llevó todo el camino a cuestas desde el bosque a mi casa cuando me torcí el tobillo. O la vez que se quedó dormido esperándome en el lago, sin camisa, y se quemo peligrosamente por el sol. Tuve que echarle un poco de ungüento de curación de mamá por toda la espalda. Podría decir que él lo estaba disfrutando. Pero estoy seguro de que era porque estaba aliviando el dolor. ¿Cierto?

—¿En qué piensas? —le oigo preguntar a través de mis pensamientos.

—Nada —respondo, sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí que estás pensando en algo.

¿Debería decírselo?


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

—La señora Mildred me ha pedido que enseñe algunas canciones a algunos cursos —dejo escapar.

Maldita sea. Estoy evitándole. ¡Solo dilo, Katniss!

—Oh. ¿De verdad? —responde—. Suena divertido. Deberías hacerlo.

Pero sé que no he conseguido engañarle.

—Sin embargo, no estoy segura de que vaya a hacerlo. —admito con una sonrisa rápida.

—Katniss, sé que no es eso lo que te está molestando —dice con calma.

¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? Siempre me dije que nunca diría o haría algo que pudiera poner en peligro de la amistad que tengo con Gale. ¿Tal vez es por eso? Pero, ¿qué pasa si el no se siente de la misma forma? Voy a parecer una idiota.

—¡Katniss! —dice, ahora exigiendo que se lo cuente.

Solo hazlo, Katniss. Hazlo. Hazlo. Hazlo.

—¡Es esto, Gale! —digo, soltándolo con un poco de ira. Mierdo, ¡qué estoy diciendo! Puedo ver la confusión en su rostro, sin saber de qué estoy hablando. —¡Esto! —casi grito, sosteniendo en alto nuestras manos, aún unidas.

Él retira su mano, casi como si acabara de tocar una estufa ardiendo.

—Katniss, lo siento mucho. No pensé que fuera a molestar —dice, sorprendentemente calmado, teniendo en cuenta mi tono furioso.

Pero ese es el punto: no me molesta. Eso es lo que me molesta.

¿Qué digo? ¿Qué digo?

—Gale, esa es la cuestión. —_Tan solo díselo, Katniss_. —No me molesta —admito al fin, calmando mi voz bajándola.

Él sonríe. Genial. Ahora el se va a divertir a mi costa. Esto es lo máximo que nunca me he abierto a alguien respecto a mis emociones, y maldita sea si se va a reír de mí. Pero el no está riéndose... Solo sonriendo. Una cálida sonrisa.

—Katniss, a mí también me gusta —dice, todavía sonriendo. Guau. Nunca he dicho que me gustara. No a él. Pero es cierto—. Katniss, sabes que eres especial para mí. Y que me preocupo por ti y por tus sentimientos, ¿cierto? —pregunta.

Estoy bastante segura de que va a decirme que no le gusto de "esa" forma. No se ha reído de mi (todavía), pero aquí viene la parte "sentirse como una idiota". Asiento con la cabeza. No me atrevo a abrir la boca, me asusta lo que pueda salir de ella.

—Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que estoy preocupándome más por tus sentimientos —dice.

Eso explicaría por qué tenía esa mirada enfurecida cuando Darius estaba "coqueteando" conmigo.

—Oh —respondo, sin poder creer que eso sea todo lo que digo.

Suelta una suave risa, apenas audible bajo su respiración.

—Tan solo quería que lo supieras; que, aunque se podría decir que estoy entrando en mi "vida adulta", todavía quiero que seas parte de ella —me dice. Por supuesto que quiere. Somos buenos amigos, los mejores—. Pero de una forma distinta —añade.

¿Qué forma? ¿Como su novia? Debe ver la conmoción absoluta en mi rostro, porque rápidamente añade:

—Lo siento, Katniss. Tan solo tenía que decirte cómo me siento.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo se ha "sentido" de esa forma?

—He estado esperando para decírtelo durante un tiempo... —Supongo que ese es el tiempo. —...pero no quería presionarte o hacer que te enfadaras conmigo —dice.

Pero no estoy molesta. Me siento...

Aliviada y feliz.

¿Por qué? ¡Gale prácticamente me ha preguntado si quiero ser su novia! ¿Y estoy feliz? No, estoy estoy enfadada. No, tampoco. ¡Pero quiero estarlo! ¿Por qué quiero estarlo? Me ve dudar, pero sus ojos están clavados en los míos.

—¿Me estás preguntando si quiero profundizar nuestra amistad? —pregunto.

Odio esto. No de lo que él está hablando. Odio no poder encontrar las malditas adecuadas palabras que decir. Se ríe. Genial.

—Sí, Katniss. Y sí. Te estoy preguntando si quieres ser mi novia —contesta. Cuando dice la palabra "novia", casi dejo caer la taza que me estaba llevando a la boca.

—Gale... —empiezo, sin saber cuales van a ser mis palabras. Pero me interrumpe.

—Lo siento, Catnip. Deberías dormir un poco —dice.

Y sé que debería. Asiento con la cabeza un poco, dejo mi taza casi vacía en el fregadero y subo las escaleras. En la habitación, veo a Posy, aún roncando. La posición en la que está me haría reír. Pero no estoy de humor para reírme. De todas formas, raramente lo estoy, pero no definitivamente ahora. Me deslizo de nuevo bajo las sábanas. Y es cuando mi mente empieza a correr...

¿Estoy feliz? La mayoría de las chicas lo estarían. Especialmente si es Gale. No puedo discutir que es increíblemente atractivo. Pero, ¿es esto lo que quiero? ¿Ser la novia de Gale? Eso significa que lo más probable es que, un día, terminaremos casados. En el distrito 12, las parejas nunca salen mucho tiempo, sin importar cuál sea su edad. El mayor tiempo que he escuchado que una pareja salgan juntos ha sido un año y medio. Me dije a mí misma que nunca me casaría, pero, ¿por qué estoy tan en contra del matrimonio? No sería justo para Gale salir con él y decir "no" cuando (y si) me pidiera que me casara con él. Y además, puedo decir que él quiere niños. Y eso es algo que sé que jamás estaré dispuesta a darle.

Pero, ¿me gusta Gale? Por supuesto que sí. Pero, ¿quiero esto? ¿Que sea mi novio, y probablemente casarme con él más adelante? Me sorprendo otra vez con un viejo recuerdo... El día en que nos conocimos.

_Yo tenía 12. Mi padre había muerto hacía tres meses. Y finalmente me estaba aventurando hacia las profundidades del bosque, donde mi padre solía llevarme a cazar. Después de su muerte, me vi forzada a cazar para mantenernos vivas. Estaba asustada. Los bosques pueden ser un lugar terrorífico. Estaba aterrorizada sin la protección de mi padre. Me tomó un tiempo, pero cada día me adentraba más y más, trayendo cada vez más juego. Ese día, hacia calor. El corazón muerto del calor de verano golpeaba mi cuerpo de doce años. No estaba segura de querer quitarme la chaqueta de caza de mi padre. Sentí que era el único pedacito de protección que tenía de él. Aunque sabía que me estaba vigilando._

_Estaba en las profundidades del bosque. Sabía que tenía que volver a casa, para alimentar a Prim y mi madre con la ardilla que había disparado. Mientras caminaba, casi me golpeo la cabeza con un conejo, un conejo muerto. Colgando de una trampa. Sabía que no era mía. Primero, mis trampas nunca cogen nada. Y segundo, nunca dejaba ninguna trampa en esta área. Pero estaba sorprendida por la preciosa trampa, bien hecha. Extendí la mano para tocarla, no para coger el conejo, que claramente no era mío, sino para examinar la trampa. Mis dedos estaban a punto de rozarla cuando escuché:_

—_¡No toque eso! ¡Es peligroso! —dice un chico, saliendo de entre los matorrales, provocando que diera un respingo. _

_Pero llamarle niño sería un eufemismo. Incluso a pesar de que tenía solo catorce años, parecía un joven adulto. Alto y musculoso. Muy alto. Era de la veta: pelo liso negro, piel aceitunada y ojos grises. Podríamos haber sido hermanos._

—_¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó mientras se acercaba, sacando el conejo de la trampa y metiéndolo en su bolsa de caza._

—_Katniss —dije, apenas audible. En realidad susurrando. ¿Quién era él?_

—_Bien... —se detuvo un segundo —...Catnip,..._

—_¡Katniss! —dije más alto. Supuse que pensó que dije "Catnip"._

—_Katniss. Robar es castigado con la muerte. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —dijo. por supuesto que lo sabía._

—_Tan solo estaba mirando. Mis trampas nunca pillan nada —repliqué._

—_Oh —respondió. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo y estaba a punto de irme cuando dijo: —Entonces, ¿cómo has conseguido esa ardilla? —preguntó. _

—_La disparé —respondo, sosteniendo en alto el arco que había apoyado en mis hombros._

—_¿Dónde has conseguido eso? —pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos._

—_Mi padre —digo, en voz baja._

_Más tarde aprendí que su nombre era Gale. Y que su padre murió en el mismo accidente minero que se llevó a mi padre. Nos llevó un tiempo, pero al final empezamos a trabajar juntos cazando, en lugar de intentar timarnos el uno al otro. Y a dividir nuestro juego agudamente. Él fue la primera persona que me hizo sonreír tras la muerte de mi padre. Desde entonces, siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo y compañero de caza._

Pero, ¿podría ser ahora su... novia?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Me despierto con el sonido de un fuerte trueno. Ahí va la caza de hoy. Puedo ver desde la cama el exterior por la pequeña ventana oxidada. Debe haber una gran tormenta. Miro a mi alrededor para ver a Posy, con los brazos colgando por fuera de la cama. Pero los ronquidos, al fin, han parado. Le doy un suave golpecito.

—Vamos, Posy. Despierta. Es hora de ir a clase.

Por desgracia, yo también tengo hoy clases. Ella no se mueve. Decido dejarla y quedarme tumbada durante unos minutos. Después de que hayan pasado uno o dos, escucho movimiento abajo, y unos pasos subiendo por la escalera, haciéndola crujir. Veo la cabeza de Gale aparecer. Casi había olvidado, sorprendentemente, nuestra conversación de anoche. ¿Va a querer una respuesta hoy? ¿Estoy segura de que no lo he soñado? No, sé que no ha sido producto de un sueño por la forma en que Gale me está mirando.

—Buenos días, señoritas —saluda Gale mientras camina hacia el lado de Posy en la cama... Pero sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

Sonrío.

Veo que Gale tiene algo en sus manos. Parece ser una botella de spray llena con un poco de agua. Apunta hacia Posy, directamente en su cara. Y aprieta el gatillo de la botella. No puedo evitar estallar de risa cuando Posy salta fuera de la cama. No está enfadada. Gale ve que estoy riéndome.

—¡Eh! Es la única forma de despertarla —dice con una sonrisa de hermano socarrona, casi malvada—. ¡Tiene un sueño muy profundo!

Posy se acerca a la cómoda donde tiene la ropa que Gale le preparó la noche anterior, la coge y camina hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño que hay fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—De acuerdo —Gale dice, caminando hacia mi lado de la cama—. ¡Tu turno!

Justo cuando estoy a punto de abrir la boca para protestar... me moja, justo en la cara.

—¡Páralo, Gale!

Estoy enfadada... Pero vuelve a empaparme. Salgo de la cama, seguramente más rápido que Posy, casi chocando con él. Tiene de nuevo esa sonrisa socarrona y malvada en su cara. Y estoy a punto de darle en el hombro cuando reparamos en lo cerca que estamos. Nuestros pechos prácticamente se tocan. Él deja de reír.

Estamos de pie, aquí, mirándonos a los ojos; pero, ¿por qué ahora estar de pie cerca el uno del otro es tan difícil? Solemos rozarnos a veces (ese es el motivo por el que siempre le he visto como un hermano mayor para mí), siempre trayéndonos de vuelta a la tierra, estando tan cerca el uno del otro tanto como uno puede estarlo. Pero supongo que es complicado por la conversación de anoche.

Rápidamente, se aleja... Luego, se echa a reír.

—¡No es divertido, Gale! —le digo mientras camino a por mi mochila, que está colocada en una silla junto a la ventana. Quiero reírme, pero aún estoy enfadada. Saco algunas prendas: otro par de vaqueros, una gruesa camiseta negra (me pondré la chaqueta de caza de mi padre cuando salga) y ropa interior limpia. Me vuelvo para ir al cuarto de baño cuando recuerdo que Posy todavía está dentro. Gale continúa aquí, mirándome. Ya no se rie, pero mantiene su sonrisa picarona. Frunzo el ceño.

—Lo siento, Catnip. tan solo estaba jugando contigo.

Está comportándose como si nuestra conversación nunca hubiera sucedido. Bien.

Dejo mi ropa en la cama y cojo la goma de pelo de la mesita de noche. Empiezo a trenzar mi pelo en mi trenza habitual. Gale se sienta en el borde de la cama, mirando cómo me lo trenzo.

—Deberías dejártelo suelto. Te queda bien —dice con una sonrisa. Nunca le he oído lanzarme un cumplido como ese antes.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa?—pregunto. ¿Por qué estoy siendo tan dura y me comporto como si estuviera ofendida? Tan solo me ha lanzado un cumplido.

—Desde que podrías ser mi novia —contesta con una sonrisa diabólica.

Todo el aire me sale de los ulmones durnte una fracción de segundo. Así que, si me convierto en su novia, ¿quiere que lleve el pelo suelto? ¡Qué cerdo!

Debe ver inmediatamente la furia en mi rostro. Rápidamente, añade:

—Tan solo estoy bromeando, Catnip. Me encanta tu trenza.

Quiero darle una bofetada. Una fuerte.

—¿No tienes hermanos a los que ayudar a prepararse? —le digo, encolerizada. Bien. Quiero que se dé cuenta de que estoy enfadada.

—No. Piensan que son unos "hombres" —dice Gale riéndose.

Yo no me río.

Justo entonces, Posy abre la puerta.

—¿Puede ayudarme alguien a lavarme los dientes?

Gale me mira.

—Me alegra saber que todavía hay alguien que me necesita. —Lanza una sonrisa y camina afuera. —Cerraré la puerta para que puedas cambiarte.

Una vez que la puerta está cerrada, me deslizo fuera de mi ropa de noche y me pongo los vaqueros y la camiseta. Doblo cuidadosamente el pijama para volver a usarlo esta noche y lo dejo sobre mi mochila.

ajo las escaleras para ver a Rory y Vick sentados en la mesa comiendo algunos resto de la mermelada de fresa que mi madre dejó. Cuando mis pies tocan el suelo, Rory se levanta rápidamente de su silla, camina hasta quedarse de pie junto a mí y dice...

—Bueno, buenos días mi, eh, bella preciosa —dice con un guiño.

—Estás loco —le digo.

Y ciertamente lo está. No estoy segura de dónde sale su humor. Gale, Hazelle y Vick no tienen mucho de eso. Posy un poco. Debe ser de su padre.

Mientras estoy encendiendo el fuego en el quemador para calentar algo de té que todavía sobra, Vick viene y deja su taza vacía en el fregadero. Cuando se vuelve, veo una pequeña nota pegada a su espalda que dice: "Soy un idiota. Patéame si está de acuerdo ", escrito a mano con una letra descuidada. La letra de Rory. Me reiría si no fuera porque Gale ahora está en la cocina. Quiero que me mire y sepa que todavía estoy enfadada.

Después de calentar el té para el resto, vuelvo a las escaleras para coger mi mochila, mi chaqueta de caza y mis botas. Decido coger mi viejo y descolorido gorro marrón para meter mi trenza dentro, así no me mojaré cuando salgamos.

Tras un corto desayuno, vamos al colegio (recogiendo a Prim por el camino), dejando a Gale y a Posy hacer las tareas. Corremos muy rápido hacia la escuela, intentando evitar la lluvia que cae. Llegamos justo a tiempo. Esto deseando que este día pase rápido...

Y pasa rápido. Como los de mi grado salimos, decido ir a mi taquilla para tirar algunos papeles viejos. Después de varios minutos de maniobras con la vieja cerradura oxidada, finalmente la abro. Yo lo uso casi siempre que estoy en la escuela. Pero parece que el óxido siempre crece durante la noche. Más de la mitad de los estudiantes ni siquiera usan sus taquillas desde que están tan oxidadas. Dejo mi mochila en el suelo y empiezo a hacer una ordenada pila de basura. Hay, mayormente, papeles viejos; pero también tiro un par de libros de texto que estoy casi segura de que el colegio no volverá a usar nunca más.

Cuando estoy tirando todos los papeles, veo uno cuidadosamente doblado, al fondo del todo. Me pongo de puntillas, con los brazos totalmente extendidos, pero no puedo alcanzarlo. Ojalá tuviera una de las taquillas inferiores. Prácticamente tengo la cabeza dentro de la taquilla. Mis dedos están rozando ya el papel cuando escucho una cálida voz amistosa detrás de mí.

—¿Quieres que te ayude?

La repentina voz desconocida me asusta un poco y doy un respingo, golpeándome la cabeza con la taquilla. Maldigo en voz baja.

Me giro para verle, de pie aquí. El hijo del panadero.

—Yo... Eh... Mmm...—tartamudeo. —Sí, por favor —consigo al final que salga. Doy un aso a un lado y le observo. Es alto. No tanto como Gale, pero sí un poco más alto que yo. Tiene los hombros anchos, como su padre.

—Aquí tienes —dice, dándome lo que quería. Nunca he visto a nadie sonreír tanto como él.

—Gracias —digo, dejando escapar una sonrisa rápida, casi imperceptible.

—¡De nada!

Camina de vuelta al grupo de chicos comerciantes. Los chicos más ricos. Veo cómo desaparece por las puertas con el grupo de personas.

Agito mi cabeza y miro el trozo de papel. Tiene una fecha en la parte de en frente. Dos semanas antes de la muerte de mi padre. Lo abro con cuidado, como si pudiera destruir un millón de cosas.. Es una nota, escrita con ua caligrafía bonita y delicada. Empiezo a leerla...

_"Mi querida hija,_

_sabía que quería ser padre desde que era joven..."_

Dejo de leer. La nota es de mi padre. Quiero acabar de leerla, pero no aquí. Con cuidado la vuelvo a doblar y la meto en mi mochila. La leeré cuando no haya nadie a mi alrededor. No me gusta que la gente me vea llorar...

Escucho sonar la vieja campana del colegio, indicando el fin de las clases para el resto de cursos. Rápidamente recojo a Rory, Vick y Prim y nos encaminamos hacia casa. por suerte, a dejado de llover, a pesar de que aún está nublado.

Mientras caminamos por el jardín del colegio, le veo. Otra vez. Todavía está con su grupo de amigos, sentado en uno de los columpios. Mirándome. Capto su sonrisa amistosa, pero no se la devuelvo. No debería ser tan dura.

Después de dejar a Prim y ver a mi madre, volvemos a casa. De nuevo, soy la última en entrar, cerrando la puerta tras mí. Veo a Gale y a Posy doblar ropa limpia en la mesa.

—Hey, Rory —dice—, te quedas al cargo. Katniss y to tenemos que ir a cazar. No tardaremos mucho.

Rory sacude su cabeza.

Gale me mira, preguntándome si estoy de acuerdo. De todas formas, estaba planeando ir a cazar. Así que le doy una sonrisa rápida. Quiero que sepa que aún estoy enfadada.

Después de dejar mi mochila y quitarme el gorro (ya que ha dejado de llover), bajo las escaleras y me uno a Gale en la cocina. Está terminando de ponerse las botas.

—¿Preparada? —me pregunta mientras se pone en pie. Asiento con la cabeza y salimos por la puerta.

Solo hay un paseo corto a los bosques. Después de atravesar la valla, caminamos por la pradera. Estaos acercándonos a los bosques cuando siento sus ojos en los míos...

Me preparo para la conversación que está por venir


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Recupero mi arco y mis flechas del hueco del árbol donde los dejé, y Gale agarra la navaja que a veces también deja ahí. Siempre establecemos un pequeño plan antes de cazar. Decido hacerlo yo, ya que Gale no está hablando mucho. Sé por qué.

—Creo que podemos comprobar las trampas primero, así tú puedes volverlas a colocar... —A pesar de que me enseñó a colocar trampas, él las hace mucho mejor de lo que yo lo haré jamás. —... y vamos a comprobar si hay algún pescado en la red —digo. Nuestra red puede coger de tres a cinco peces en un buen día.

—Suena bien —dice girándose para adentrarse en los bosques.

Evita mi mirada. ¿Es por la conversación de anoche? ¿O la "broma" por la que me molesté esta mañana? Todavía sigo algo enfadada, pero no precisamente por lo de anoche. Todavía me siento aliviada por ello. Decírselo ha hecho que me sienta bien.

De las 6 trampas que habíamos colocado, hemos logrado conseguir dos ardillas, dos conejos y un lince de un buen tamaño. Gale y yo compartimos sonrisa cuando vemos el lince. La carne es jugosa y la piel se vende muy bien. Y es lo suficientemente grande como para volver a invitar a Prim y mi madre. no nos puede dejar los estómagos completamente llenos, pero es mucho mejor que nuestro habitual estofado de ardilla. Después de meter el juego en nuestras bolsas, Gale se gira hacia mí.

—Vuelve a colocar tú esas dos de allí. Yo colocaré estas —me dice. Asiento, sabiendo que nunca seré capaz de colocarlas tan delicadamente como él.

Mientras estoy colocando la primera trampa, mi mente empieza a pensar como una loca...

¿Quién va a ser el primero en iniciar nuestra conversación pendiente? Creo que ambos lo estamos evitando. ¿He tomado siquiera una decisión ya? Sigo preguntándome si esto es lo que quiero. Pero la verdadera cuestión es... ¿le quiero? Claro que le quiero. Pero, ¿estoy enamorada? Si estuvier enamorada, ¿no debería ponerme celosa cuando le veo con otras chicas?

Al igual que en las anteriores veces, me vuelvo a sumergir en un recuerdo no tan antiguo.

_Fue hace cuatro... No, cinco meses. Gale y yo habíamos acabado de negociar en el Quemador. Los dos estábamos de buen humor, ya que habíamos hecho tratos excelentes. Después de sentarnos y hablar un rato, me dijo que tenia que marcharse. No pensé mucho sobre ello. Probablemente tenía que irse a casa con su familia. El sol ya estaba casi por debajo del horizonte. Hablé con Sae la Grasienta durante un buen rato antes de decidir volver a casa. Mientras caminaba fuera, me di cuenta de que las calles estaban llenas de gente, así que decidí ir por la parte trasera del Quemador, evitando la multitud._

_Estaba a punto de girar la esquina del almacén enorme cuando vi dos figuras negras en la penumbra, de pie muy cerca la una de la otra. No hay luces en las calles, así que no podía ver sus rostros. Pero parecía que estaban besándose. Me reí. "Un par de tortolitos", pensé. Entrecerré los ojos, tratando de saber si les conocía. No conocerles, sino ver si me resultaban familiares. Pude ver el rostro de la chica. La he visto un par de veces, pero creo que está en un curso o dos más que yo. Entonces miré al chico. Entrecerré aún más los ojos, solo para confirmar quién pensaba que era. Y estaba en lo cierto. Gale._

_Esa noche volví a casa conteniendo las lágrimas._

—¿Ya has terminado, Catnip? —dice Gale detrás de mí.

Me asusta, provocando que pierda las cuerdas y me queme las manos.

—¡Maldita sea, Gale! —le grito.

Duele. ¡Mucho! Siento alguna lágrima formarse en mis ojos.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Katniss! —dice agarrando mis manos para ver las heridas.

Casi me da miedo mirar. Pero lo hago para ver las profundas rayas rojas que me cruzar ambas manos. Incluso mis dedos. La sangre empieza a correr por mis brazos y gotea de las manos, tiñendo la hierba de rojo. Él vuelve a disculparse.

—¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta mientras se quita una de sus camisetas interiores para vendarme las manos.

—¡Claro que sí! —le grito apretando los dientes. No debería molestarme. Seguramente tan solo quería ayudar. Pero continúo metiéndome con él. —¡No todos somos Gale y podemos colocar trampas con los ojos cerrados!

Él no replica.

Tras quitarse su camiseta interior, toma la cantimplora y abre la tapa junto a mis manos. Estoy a punto de apartarlas, pero sé que es necesario limpiarlas.

—Va a doler algo. Lo siento, Catnip —dice.

Vierte el agua sobre las quemaduras y dejo escapar un pequeño grito.

Después de que me vende las manos, rompiendo la camiseta en dos y tapando cada mano por completo, nos sentamos en nuestra roca, frente al precioso paisaje, las tranquilas montañas. Me ayuda a sentarme, ya que técnicamente estoy sin brazos. Se sienta junto a mí.

—Siento de veras lo de tus manos. Me siento fatal.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Está bien. No es la primera vez que me pasa —le digo. Y es cierto. Me sucedió una vez antes de que me enseñara.

Estamos sentados en silencio durante lo que parece una eternidad antes de que él vuelve a hablar. Aquí vamos, me digo.

—Creo que tenemos algo de que hablar.

Puedo hacerlo.

—Sí —respondo.

Sorprendentemente, siento las palabras en mi lengua. Decido soltarlas, esperando no decir nada incorrecto.

—Sabes que siempre has sido un amigo increíble, un gran apoyo para mí —digo volviéndome hacia él. Estamos cara a cara, nuestras rodillas tocándose. —Y sabes que significas mucho para mí. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirte lo mucho que has hecho por mí. —Lo estoy haciendo bastante bien por ahora. —Solo estoy confundida. —Ya. Lo he dicho. Lo he admitido. —Y asustada. —Sí, también admito esto.

Se inclina más cerca sin apartar su mirada de la mía. Creo que no podría mirar a ningún otro lado.

—¿Por qué estás confusa? —pregunta primero.

No lo sé. Pero mi lengua vuelve a tomar el control.

—No lo sé, Gale. Has sido un amigo tan cercano para mí que no puedo comprender mis sentimientos.

Estoy orgullosa de no haber dicho nada ridículo... todavía. Y ninguno de los dos ha elevado la voz aún.

—Katniss, sé lo que quieres decir. Pero tienes que seguir tu corazón, no tu cabeza —dice. Tiene razón. —Aparta todo lo que tu cabeza dice, ¿vale?

Asiento, finalmente dejando caer la mirada. Pero él no me lo permite. Agarra mi muñeca en lugar de mis manos quemadas. —Ahora, ¿qué dice tu corazón? —me pregunta

Hago lo que me dice. Y mis conclusiones me dejan anonadada.

—Que estoy enamorada... de ti.

Lo he dicho, las palabras que he estado tratando de contener. Pero él parece decepcionado por mi tono.

—¡Yo también! —Sigo sin mirarle a los ojos. —¿Katniss? ¿Por qué estás tan en contra de esto si es lo que sientes? —me pregunta.

Desearía poder salir corriendo. Muy lejos.

Me toma unos minutos responder.

—Yo... No lo sé —tartamudeo.

—Vale... ¿Pero por qué estás asustada? —pregunta.

—No lo sé, Gale. ¡Siempre me he dicho a mí misma que nunca me casaría! —digo levantando un poco la voz.

—No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo —me responde, también alzando la voz.

Sé que necesitamos calmarnos antes de empezar a discutir. Bajo la voz.

—Lo sé, Gal...

Me interrumpe antes de que pueda acabar.

—¿Qué tienes en contra del matrimonio? —dice, gritando ahora.

Busco la respuesta. Y no es difícil, pero he estado intentando decírmelo a mí misma. Mi enfado se incrementa otra vez.

—¡Bebés, Gale! ¡Los bebés! —le grito también.

Me mira confuso.

—¿Qué...? —empieza, pero esta vez soy yo la que le corta.

Esta vez, no oculto nada.

—La razón por la que no quiero casarme es porque sé que es un hecho que querré hijos. Lo sé... —Solo continúa, Katniss. —¡Y me niego a que mis hijos se vayan a la cama con hambre! ¡Verlos cada año en la cosecha, sabiendo que existe la posibilidad de que sus nombres salgan! Sabiendo que morirían, y no habrá nada que pueda hacer por eso, Gale.

Siento una lágrima deslizarse rápidamente por mi mejilla.

Nunca dejo que Gale me vea llorar, pero no puedo aguantar más.

—Katniss. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Completamente. Pero no puedes dejar que eso te impida vivir tu vida. —Su voz es calmada, es reconfortante.

Siento que me da un apretón en la muñeca, y al final hago coincidir otra vez mis ojos con los suyos.

Y es entonces cuando se inclina para besarme.


End file.
